old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shieldbreaker
"Axes ready. Shields up. Put yer backs into it, lads. They’re not getting past us today. Basic/Special (Core) Chaos and greenskin incursions have overrun many Dwarfholds in the World’s Edge Mountains over the centuries. To protect their remaining fortress cities, the Dwarfs have trained elite Soldiers who specialize in fighting deep underground. They are the Shieldbreakers, doughty warriors that seek to stem the tide of evil and safeguard their people. While most Shieldbreakers are Dwarfs, members of other races join their ranks from time to time in exchange for Dwarfen gold. Young Dwarfs from the Empire often become Shieldbreakers to prove their mettle and show solidarity with their mountain kin. Note: Only Dwarfs can have Shieldbreaker as a Starting Career. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Dodge Blow, Navigation, Perception, Scale Sheer Surface, Shadowing Talents: Acute Hearing or Coolheaded, Orientation, Strike Mighty Blow, Strike to Injure, Strike to Stun Trappings: Crossbow with 10 bolts, Medium Armour (Mail Coat, Leather Jack and Leather Leggings), Shield, Grappling Hook, 10 Yards of Rope, Water Skin Career Entries Kislevite Kossar, Mercenary, Miner, Rat Catcher, Runebearer, Smuggler, Tomb Robber Career Exits Pit Fighter, Runebearer, Sergeant, Smuggler, Tomb Robber, Veteran A Day in the Life The life of a shieldbreaker is one of honour and blood, sacrifice, and duty to their clan. Each day when they rise, they recite the oaths of loyalty, a litany of the names of their ancestors and the glory of their clan, ending with a pledge to spill the blood of the clan’s enemies. They will then spend several hours servicing their armour and weapons, as is the dwarf way, sharpening blades to razor-fine edges and polishing armour to a dull shine. The rest of the day is typically spent patrolling and training with their weapons. If they are garrisoned near the clan’s hold they will spend hours marching the tunnels, hunting any goblins, orcs or skaven foolish enough to venture up from the depths. Periodically they will rest and spend an hour or so drilling, the clash of arms echoing up and down the tunnels. Finally they will return to their camp and finish the day doing what dwarfs do best – drinking! The Shieldbreaker’s Oath A shieldbreaker’s first and last duty is to their clan. Whether they have taken up the title for honour or gold (something equally interchangeable for Dwarfs) they are expected to put no power, lord, or god before their oath to the clan. Even when a shieldbreaker is far from his clan’s holdings he is expected to always conduct himself with honour and courage, mindful that he represents not only himself, but the clan wherever he travels. A close second to a Shieldbreaker’s duty to the clan is his duty to the dwarf race. He is expected to constantly fight against the foes of the dwarf wherever they are found. As dwarfs are slow to forgive and have long memories, their enemies can be found almost anywhere. While most shieldbreakers are dwarfs, there are rare instances when a member of another race will take up arms and oaths for the dwarfs. Humans have been known to become shieldbreakers, usually those who live close to dwarf holds or have befriended a dwarf. Sometimes when a human fights side by side with dwarfs and impresses the doughty warriors with his prowess, he will be invited to serve the clan. However, such a life is far from easy for a non-dwarf, and they must constantly struggle to prove themselves with feats of daring and courage in combat and strength and endurance otherwise. In fact the first test of a non-dwarf shieldbreaker is usually to be taken deep underground, without light or food, and forced to find their way back to the surface. It is an easy task for most dwarfs, but can be fatal for softer races.